Behind This Facade
by The billion dollar bitch
Summary: The emotional bond they shared was once sacred, but over 35 years later they both find themselves trapped in a desperately unhappy marriage. Both need to break free of each other but will they find the strength and courage to severe the ties that bind?
1. Default Chapter

Behind This Façade  
  
Title: Behind This Façade  
Author: Kerry Johnston  
Email: kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk Summary: The emotional bond they shared was once sacred, but over 35 years later they both find themselves trapped in a desperately unhappy marriage. Both need to break free of each other but will they ever find the strength  
and courage to severe the ties that bind?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She glanced over at him from the other side of the living room; he was sitting in his chair looking over the paperwork. He was so engrossed with it; he didn't even notice the dog – Ruckus, beside him with his lead in his mouth, wagging his tail, figuratively begging to be taken out for a walk. Ruckus got up on his hind legs and put his two front paws on his master's lap.  
  
"Go away Ruckus," Vince growled, shoving the dog away.  
  
Ruckus looked mournfully at Vince, dropped the lead out of his mouth and padded away – his tail dragging behind him. Linda's eyes followed the dog, she knew exactly how he felt and had known that feeling for years now – being shoved aside when something else came up. She had gotten used to the feeling, being made to feel a though she wasn't important, that she was just there for Vince's convenience – if and when he wanted her.  
  
Linda got up and picked the lead up from where Ruckus had dropped it, if Vince wasn't going to take him for a walk, then she would, it wasn't as though Vince would miss her. She walked out of the living room and Vince didn't even notice, she sighed to herself as she put the lead on Ruckus. She wasn't surprised he didn't notice, he never did, hell he barely acknowledged her existence anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She sat on the park bench, watching Ruckus running around, chasing the birds, marveling at them. How they flew off, just as Ruckus was about to pounce. If only life were that simple, she thought to herself, if only I could fly off whenever I wanted, and not have to worry about the mess I would leave behind. She often thought of leaving Vince, he just wasn't the same man anymore, and hadn't been ever since the early ninety's when the steroid trial had taken place.  
  
She had tried hundreds of times to lift him out of the depression he had been in, but to no avail. It was as if he had cut himself off from everyone, the people and the places he loved, and just surrounded himself with his work. Even the children had noticed it, they had tried too but not even they could do anything. From the outside looking in, it was though Vince and Linda were the perfect couple, always smiling, always teasing in the way that married couples do. No one would have known that behind the scenes they barely spoke to one another, they hadn't touched each other in years. Vince was a workaholic who lived for his work and Linda was despairing, wondering if she could live in a sham of a marriage for the rest of her days.  
  
But what other choice did she have? Where would she go? It wasn't as if Vince was cruel to her – he provided her with everything she needed, well, all the material things anyway – cars, clothes, jewelry, someone who did all the housework for her – Linda didn't have to lift a finger. But on the inside Linda was aching – aching for someone to hold her, to want her, to love her for whom she was. She realized with a deep pang that it would never happen while she was still with Vince, he couldn't love her anymore, and he had distanced himself from her for too long now. She wondered if he would ever find it in himself to love anyone again, the way he used to love her.  
  
In the days before the steroid trial, he had loved her fiercely, protected her and wanted her with a passion that was so intense, it sometimes scared her. He used to say he would die without her, that he could never be with anyone else, and that passion frightened her. Now she would have done anything for him to have that same intensity again. But her gut feeling told her he never would, not for anybody. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Vince sat at home in his chair, concentrating on the figures in front of him, when he couldn't make sense of them he brought his head up for the first time in three hours and looked at the spot Linda had been sitting. He noticed that Ruckus wasn't lying in front of the fire like he normally did so he concluded that Linda must have taken him for a walk. He sighed; at least it would save him the trouble.  
  
He stretched his arms out in front of him and put the papers down on the floor and got up, his back creaking. He laughed to himself; "You're getting to be an old man Vinnie boy."  
  
He slowly went to walk into the kitchen, but he paused as a picture on a table in the hallway caught his eye, he gently picked it up and ran a finger over her face, smiling. He studied the picture carefully, life had been so simple then, they had been so happy and they were so in love. It was a photograph of Vince and Linda on holiday, taken six months before the trial that had changed their lives forever. They were on the beach in Florida, Linda sitting on Vince's lap, looking deep into each others eyes with smiles on their faces.  
  
He sighed as his mind wandered back to the present and the unhappiness they now found themselves in. It brought tears to his eyes every time he remembered the look in Linda's eyes nowadays. The look of unhappiness and pain, that was the reason he could hardly bear to look at her, he knew that he was the reason for that pain. She had asked hundreds of times what was wrong, she had tried to help him and he appreciated her efforts but ever since that trial, for reasons unknown to him, he was lost in a world of his own now. He had tried to get back to her, but he couldn't, he desperately loved her, even now when he was making her so unhappy. He couldn't even tell her the reason for his attitude, he couldn't justify his actions over the years to himself, and if he couldn't justify them to himself, how could he explain it to his wife? He tried to make her happy, he brought her everything she wanted, took her wherever she wanted to go but Vince knew Linda wanted more, it wasn't enough for her any longer. She wanted a proper marriage filled with love and passion, not just an existence; she wanted more – she wanted what they had before, and as Vince was becoming more aware of it he began to realize he could no longer provide it. The tears started to gently fall as he wondered just how much longer Linda was willing to put up with it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
She walked back into the house and removed her jacket, letting Ruckus off the lead. She stood there for a few seconds, listening, she wondered where Vince was. At the moment she didn't really want to face him, she assumed he would still be in the living room where she left him, still hunched over his work. She headed towards the kitchen and walked in, she froze as she stared at him, he had his back to her she was just about to turn around and walk out when he spoke.  
  
"You don't have to walk out just because I'm in here you know, this is your house too."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" He still had his back to her.  
  
"It may seem as though I live in my own world but I still know when it comes to you."  
  
Linda rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter where she put the kettle on. "Want a coffee?"  
  
"Go on then."  
  
She down opposite him at the table and looked at him, Vince avoided her gaze. They sat in silence as the kettle boiled. Linda got up and made the coffee and passed one to Vince.  
  
"Thanks," Vince said to her as she sat down again.  
  
Linda grabbed the magazine that was in the middle of the table and flicked through it, Vince never said a word to her. She was reading an article and reaching for her coffee at the same time when she accidentally knocked the mug and it crashed on to the floor.  
  
"Shit!" Linda yelled as she shot up from her chair. She grabbed a tea cloth and began to wipe the coffee off the floor.  
  
"Here, I'll help." Vince grabbed another tea cloth and helped her clean the floor.  
  
Linda began to pick up the shattered pieces of the mug.  
  
"Be careful." Vince warned her.  
  
Linda winced in pain as she cut herself on a broken piece.  
  
"Are you ok?" Vince asked, concerned about her.  
  
"Fine." Linda replied.  
  
"Here, let me have a look." He gently took hold of her hand. "That looks pretty deep." He looked her in the eye for the first time since she walked in.  
  
"It'll be fine." Linda insisted as she got up.  
  
"I'll put a bandage round it."  
  
Vince went to the cupboard where they stored all the medical things and got what he needed out. He sat down beside her and bandaged round the hand gently while Linda watched.  
  
"Thank you," Linda said when he had finished.  
  
Vince gave a small smile, "Not as good as your bandaging."  
  
Linda smiled back. "It's fine."  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and for a second Linda thought Vince was going to kiss her and she felt something she hadn't felt in years. Vince quickly got up, "I better get back to work, got lots to do."  
  
Linda looked away, and Vince saw the pain in her eyes, she looked like she was going to cry. He swallowed the lump in his throat back down and walked away from her, just as he had been doing for the past ten years. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A couple of days later Vince was working in his office, as usual he was getting prepared for a late night, he had a pile of paperwork as tall as him that he still had to do.  
  
Meanwhile, Linda was at home doing some paperwork, however she was interrupted by a knock at the front door. She sighed as she got up to answer it.  
  
She walked down the hall and slowly opened the door.  
  
"Hi mom," Shane stood there holding Declan in his arms.  
  
Linda smiled, the first genuine smile she had given to anyone in days, she was always pleased to see Shane and her grandson, they and Stephanie was the only reason she carried on with life some days, that and the faint hope that the man she married would one day come back to her, but that hope was fading by the day.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," she said as Shane kissed her on the cheek. "How are my two little boys?" she asked as she took Declan from Shane and kissed him. Declan smiled and gurgled at her, he knew who she was.  
  
"Well that little boy is nothing but trouble but this one standing is as good as gold." Shane smiled.  
  
"I highly doubt that." She said laughing. "Has Marissa chucked you out to get some peace and quiet?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "No, she's working late tonight; it's been arranged for weeks so..."  
  
Linda eyed him suspiciously and finished his sentence for him. "You want some dinner?"  
  
Shane had a look of fake shock on his face and clutched at his chest jokingly. "Mother, how could you think that of your one and only son? It hurts; I only came to see you."  
  
Linda laughed, "Its ok, and it'll be nice to have some company."  
  
Shane turned serious then, "What is Dad still at work?" he frowned.  
  
Linda nodded. "As per normal, I'm used to it."  
  
Shane shook his head and studied her, she looked older and the pain in her eyes was clear to see. "Are you alright?" He was worried about her, it finally looked as though the past few years with his father had taken its toll.  
  
Linda nodded, she always tried to hide it but lately she wasn't doing that good a job of it and she knew it.  
  
Shane exhaled deeply. "No your not and you haven't been for years, it's only really been showing these past few months though."  
  
They were in the living room and she put Declan down on the floor to crawl around, she put her head in her hands.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can stick this Shane, I've tried, honest to God I've tried my hardest but I can't do it for much longer. I need him to come out of this, I want my husband back."  
  
Shane walked over to her and gently put his arms around her, he spoke gently. "Mom, I think you know that he's gone and he's not going to come back. I don't want to see you guys split up, you're my parents for god's sake but you deserve to be happy, you both do. You deserve more than he's willing to give mom. I don't know if anything can make dad happy anymore, we've all tried but nothings worked. Perhaps we could understand if he actually lost the case, but he didn't, he won. And only dad knows why he's so depressed, you have tried harder than anyone to help him but I don't think even dad knows why he's like this and deep down, I think he knows he's that close," Shane put his fingers a centimeter apart, "to losing you."  
  
Linda looked at him, "why doesn't he do anything about it?"  
  
Shane shook his head and choose his next words carefully. "Mom, I don't think Dad knows how to stop himself from losing you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Later that same night Shane was just about to go and get Declan from the crib, they had put him down earlier on as he was getting rather sleepy and Linda and Vince had a nursery in the house so Declan and their other future grandchildren could stay over for the night.  
  
They looked down at Declan in his crib, he looked like an angel sleeping so peacefully.  
  
"It seems a shame to wake him," Linda whispered. "You can leave him here if you want and I'll drop him off to you in the morning. I honestly don't mind."  
  
Shane looked at her, "are you sure that's alright?"  
  
"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't, besides it'll give you and Marissa a chance to catch up on some sleep, you look like you need it." Linda smiled.  
  
"Geez, thanks!" Shane said jokingly. "Ok then, I'll do that, everything he needs is in his bag. He'll normally need a bottle around 2am and again at 6am. He normally wakes up in between for diaper changes and stuff, there's plenty of extra diapers in the bag and ..."  
  
Linda interrupted him, "you know Shane I have looked after him before, and in fact I've looked after several babies in the past so I think I know what I'm doing."  
  
Shane smiled and looked at her, "I know, sorry, you're great with him."  
  
Linda smiled. "Of course I am, he's my grandson."  
  
Shane laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "well I'll be going then."  
  
Linda walked to the front door with him; "Drive carefully and thanks for listening."  
  
Shane gave her a sudden hug; "You're welcome and remember what I said mom, you deserve to be happy whatever the cost, you need to think of yourself, not dad, not me and not Steph, you."  
  
Linda nodded. Shane walked away and she watched him drive off and slowly closed the door and leaned against it thinking of what Shane had said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vince sat in his office typing away at the keyboard when there was a knock at his office door. Vince looked up in surprise and looked at the time – 10:30pm who would still be in the office at this hour apart from him?  
  
"Come in,"  
  
The door opened and Shane walked through.  
  
"Shane!" Vince said surprised. "What are you doing here at this hour? You should be at home with Ris and Declan."  
  
"You're one to talk; shouldn't you be at home with mom?" Shane shook his head as he sat down.  
  
Vince turned his attention back to his computer. "I've got a lot of work to do, your mom knows."  
  
Shane nodded, "yeah, she knows, it doesn't mean she likes it though."  
  
Vince ignored the comment. "What do you want Shane?"  
  
Shane leaned forward, "I want you to start treating mom with the love and respect she deserves. She loves you dad and you treat her like shit, and you have done ever since the steroid trial. God knows why you treat her like you do; perhaps it would be understandable if you lost the trial but you didn't, you won and by winning you told everybody who didn't believe in you to stick it up their ass. But then you turn on the people who believed in you the most, it doesn't make sense."  
  
Vince glared at him, "You don't think I know that? I know I treat her awfully, I treat all of you awfully, but I can't help it Shane, I don't why I do, I've tried to figure it out but I can't. And secondly, you think that I don't love your mom? I do Shane I love her more than anything, I'd jump under a bus for her, I'd willingly lie down and die for her. And that's why it's killing me that I'm making her so unhappy, do you think I don't see the pain in her eyes, do you think I don't want to make it all go away the thing is I can't Shane, I don't how anymore."  
  
Shane stood up. "Well Dad, I'm advising you to think of something real fucking quick because if you carry on much longer like this you are going to lose her, she is going to walk out of your life and once she's gone Dad, you know as well as I do, she'll never come back. So get your act together and show her you love her." Shane walked out of the office and slammed the door shut leaving his father to contemplate what he had just said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Vince sat in his car outside the house drumming his fingers against the steering wheel; he had come home shortly after Shane had left the office. Vince couldn't stop thinking about what his son had said, he knew Shane was right, he had known he was close to losing Linda for weeks now but as normal, he decided to ignore it and now it was coming to the crisis point.  
  
He took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked slowly up to the house, he let himself in and immediately heard the sound of a baby crying. He wrinkled his brow in confusion and followed the noise to the nursery; he walked in and saw Linda changing Declan's diaper.  
  
"I didn't know Declan was staying tonight."  
  
Linda jumped as she heard his voice. "Vince, I didn't hear you come in, you scared me."  
  
Vince looked apologetic, "sorry."  
  
"Well, Shane came round earlier and Declan had fallen asleep in the crib so I told him I'd look after him tonight and drop him off in the morning."  
  
Vince nodded, "I had a visit from Shane too."  
  
Linda raised her eyebrows. "You did?" She said as she rocked Declan in her arms, who was slowly falling back to sleep.  
  
"Yep, after all these years he's finally told me what a first class prick I am." Vince looked down. "I'm sorry for the way I treat you Lin."  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat back down as she rested Declan in the crib; Vince hadn't called her that for years.  
  
She walked out of the nursery and through to their bedroom as Vince followed.  
  
"Despite how I might act, I do love you and I hope you can believe me." Vince sat on the bed and suddenly looked like an old man, his frame sagged and he looked at the floor.  
  
Linda sat next to him. "I love you too and it really kills me to see you like this day after day. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
  
Vince shrugged his shoulder's not knowing what to say. "I want to tell you but I don't even know what's wrong myself, I don't know what to do." He said sadly.  
  
"I know you'll say no but won't you go and see someone, a therapist or something that can maybe help you?"  
  
Vince shook his head defiantly. "No, I am not going to some quack who tells me my difficulties are being caused from some pathetic childhood memory that I've repressed!" Vince said angrily. She had asked him about this before and he always refused, he had always said he had sorted out on his own his childhood demons and he reckoned he could sort these current problems out by himself too.  
  
"Vince you have been trying to sort this mess out for the past ten years and you still can't do it, I've tried to help you and the kids have tried to help you and we can't reach you. Please go to someone, let them help you, go for me." Linda said, pleading desperately with him.  
  
Vince looked at her and slowly shook his head. "No, not even for you, I'm sorry and I love you but no, I'm not going to someone who charges me to tell them my problems, besides I don't even know what they are."  
  
"That's where they can help Vince, they can help you sort through it." Linda had tears in her eyes she was close to the edge.  
  
"No!" Vince said firmly.  
  
Linda got up and went over to the window, knowing that she had to tell him the truth now; he had to know everything of what she was thinking and feeling, perhaps then he'd know how desperate she was.  
  
"I can't go on like this Vince, I have tried so hard over the years I really have but I can't go on like this much longer."  
  
"What are you saying?" Vince looked at her; she had her back to him.  
  
"I'm saying that we have tried everything else apart from professional help, it's the only option left and if you won't accept it then we'll continue to live like this for the rest of our days and I can't and am not prepared to do it." The tears fell as she said the words.  
  
"So in other words, get help or we're finished, right?" Vince said trying to control his voice.  
  
Linda turned round to face him. "If you want to put an ultimatum like that on it then yeah, I guess I am because I have tried everything I know to help you Vince but you seem to be beyond my help, someone who is trained in this kind of thing is the only one who can save you now."  
  
Vince shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Lin, I can't."  
  
Linda's breath caught in her throat and she let out a sob as she went to sit beside him again. "Then I'm sorry Vince, but I have to go because I can't live like this anymore." Linda felt like her insides were being ripped apart, she slowly closed her eyes and took some deep breaths  
  
Vince looked at her and he looked lost, like a child, shocked at her words, he knew they were coming but it didn't stop them cutting through him like a knife. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"I have too, for my own sanity. If you agree to go to get help then I'll stay." Linda looked at the floor, she felt like she was going to be sick, after all these years, she had finally said it.  
  
Vince shook his head as he gently cried. "I can't Lin but I love you, don't leave me."  
  
"And I love you but I can't live in a miserable, painful existence for the rest of my life, not any more." Linda looked at him with pity, he sounded like a child. She had put so much effort into their relationship over the past few years but she couldn't do it anymore, it was draining her.  
  
"I'm sorry I've hurt you so much." He said, looking at her, they were both freely crying, they knew their time had come to an end.  
  
"Vince I'm hurt, yes. But I don't think you've hurt anyone in this family as much as you've hurt yourself." She said slowly, he was beyond help, she had tried desperately but had failed and she wasn't even sure that a professional could help him now. "As corny as it sounds Vince, I will always love you and I'll forever have a special place in my heart for you."  
  
Vince looked at her and nodded. "Me too."  
  
They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and Linda gently moved closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll love you forever and I hope that one day, you'll be able to come out of this."  
  
Vince cried, he had finally lost her and he knew it. Linda gently put her arms around him and drew him to her, she held him there for what seemed like hours as he sobbed and the tears fell from her eyes. They clung on to one another like children and cried, they cried for each other, they cried for themselves, they cried for the memories they had created over the years but most of all they cried for the intense love they once shared and the fact that 40 glorious years together had finally come to a bitter and painful end. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
They stayed in the same position until they heard Declan cry and painfully tore themselves away from each other, knowing it was the last time they would ever hold one another like that.  
  
Linda wiped her eyes, "I'll go and get him," she said with a sigh.  
  
Vince watched her leave and got up; if he held his breath and closed his eyes he could recall nearly every moment they shared in this room, their bedroom. They had some of their most passionate moments and ferocious arguments in this room. He slowly opened his eyes and came back to the present, Declan was still crying. He walked slowly over to the nursery where Linda held him in her arms, she was crying with him. Vince walked out of sight and went down to the kitchen to make Declan's bottle up. He walked back upstairs and through to the nursery where he handed the bottle to Linda who was still silently crying.  
  
A wordless thank you passed from Linda to Vince and they both looked down at their grandson.  
  
"He looks so much like Shane." Vince whispered. Declan was suckling on his bottle and was nearly asleep in his grandmother's arms.  
  
Vince studied them both, Linda had always been good with children, she had no other choice, it was her who basically brought up Shane and Stephanie single handedly. Vince had always been on the road or too tired to get them when they cried at night. Linda was always the one who'd sleep beside their beds after one of them had a nightmare and didn't want to be left alone. And now it was her again, only this time it was their grandson who she went to when he cried.  
  
He watched as she placed Declan gently back in his crib and pried the bottle out of his hands. She covered him with a blanket and kissed him on the forehead and smiled. She looked at Vince and they gently walked out. They stood in the hall for a few seconds and avoided each others gaze.  
  
"What now?" Vince asked.  
  
Linda shrugged. "I'll move out as soon as I find somewhere to go, I'll get an apartment or something. I'll try and make it quick for both our sakes."  
  
"Well you can stay here if you want, I don't want to live here on my own, too many memories." Vince looked around, he was trying to be brave, trying not to be weak but it was hard.  
  
Linda let out a sigh, "tell me about it. So what then, we both move out and sell this place?" It was painful, yes the past few years had been bad but overall the memories were good and it seemed a shame that both had arrived at the point where they couldn't live there without the other.  
  
Vince nodded. "I guess." He sighed. "I suppose you'll want the divorce as soon as possible."  
  
Linda looked at him, startled by what he had just said. "Well, there's no rush, we've got a lot to sort out first."  
  
Vince looked at her and held her gaze. "I'm not going to screw you out of anything don't worry. You deserve half of everything; you won't get any fight from me."  
  
Linda shook her head. "Why?"  
  
"Why what? Why am I willing to give you a fifty per cent share of the business? Because you worked as hard as I did to get it where it is. Why do I want you to stay as CEO? Because nobody else could do the job better. Why am I willing to give you a fair settlement? A fifty per cent share of everything? Because you deserve it and if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have half of what we've got." He held her stare again. "We built all this together and we're going to share it out equally, it's only fair."  
  
Linda nodded, astounded at his speech. "Vince, I know we've been through a lot but I want you to know and I know it's a cliché but I still want us to be friends. I don't know about you but I could never just cut you out of my life like that. You've been a part of me for so long now and I still want you in my life, I don't want to just think of you as the father of our children."  
  
Vince exhaled deeply, looked at her and nodded. "I know me too. We've been through too much together to just divorce and never speak again, like most people do. I'll try and change because these past few years, lets face it, I haven't even been treating you as if you're a friend have I?"  
  
Linda shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore, it's done, it's in the past, all we can do now is move on and try and regain our friendship that we once had. It'll be difficult at first I guess but we've never done things the easy way anyway, why change now?"  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed a little.  
  
"Can I ask, what would happen if in the future I did change and things were like they used to be, would you come back to me?" Vince took a deep breath and waited for her reply.  
  
"Vince..." She moved closer and took his hand. "I thought we both believed in never going back?"  
  
Vince didn't reply, he thought of Shane's words earlier that night; "she is going to walk out of your life and once she's gone Dad, you know as well as I do, she'll never come back." The words rang in his ears; he'd lost her for good.  
  
"Vince, hello, Vince?" Linda waved a hand in front of his face and Vince slowly came back to the moment.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" Linda asked.  
  
Vince shook his head and looked at her, tears shining in his eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore." He quickly put his arms around her and drew her in for a hug.  
  
Linda smiled and hugged him back. She knew he didn't believe in going back and neither did she, they were both clear on where they stood. In Linda's eyes maybe all the pain they'd been through had been worth it and they'd be a happy ending to this story after all. Unbeknown to her Vince was silently crying, for his wife whom he'd now lost forever. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Ok, this may not be the best chapter and for that, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time, please stick with me on this, it'll get better!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Breaking the news to the kids was painful to both of them, they had them all come over a couple of days later; Linda cried as they told them, she felt like she had let them down. Vince cried when they had gone and he was on his own in the den, he blamed himself and he knew the kids blamed him too.  
  
Shane wasn't that surprised at his parents' decision, he felt it had been a long time coming and it was probably best for everyone involved. As for Stephanie, she was devastated by their break-up, she was no fool, she knew the past ten years had been painful for both of them, especially her mother, but a little part of her always thought her dad would just snap out of it one day and their marriage would be like it once was. Stephanie stayed behind after Vince and Linda had made their announcement, she wanted to talk with one of them.  
  
Shane and Marissa left with Declan and Paul went back home, Steph had said she'd get her mom or dad to give her a lift back home.  
  
Vince disappeared into his den, without even telling anyone and Linda went upstairs, she had already started packing some of her stuff even though she hadn't found a place to live yet. Her real estate had some places for her to look at and Linda arranged to look at them with him during the week.  
  
Stephanie had followed her mom upstairs and stood leaning against the doorway, watching her mother pack. She had her arms crossed and had a tissue clenched in her hand, due to the crying she had been doing.  
  
"Mom?" Steph said softly.  
  
Linda turned round at the sound of her daughter's voice, she knew how upset Stephanie was about her decision and felt sorry for her.  
  
"Hi baby, you can come in." Linda watched as her daughter came towards her, her eyes were red and puffy and Linda reached out to her. "Come here."  
  
Stephanie went over to her mom, put her arms around her and put her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Is this really what you want mom?" Steph tried to keep her tears in but it was no use, Linda tried to comfort her daughter as she hugged her.  
  
"No Steph, I want my husband to come back, I want my marriage to be what it used to be but it's no good anymore. I've tried Stephanie, I've tried for the past ten years to make this marriage work, for all our sakes but I can't do it anymore, it's killing me."  
  
Steph pulled away from her mom and nodded. "I know you've tried and I know how painful its been for you." She paused. "I guess I just... I just figured you guys would always be together, no matter what."  
  
"I thought that too once but..." Linda shook her head. "I know it's hard for you to accept that your father and I are separating but you're not a child Steph, you do understand why don't you? If there was just the slightest bit of hope then I'd stay and make a go of this and after ten years of hoping and trying, its gone Steph, everything's gone, all the hope has gone and I haven't got enough energy in me to try anymore. I'm sorry I feel like I've let you and Shane down." Linda sat down on the bed.  
  
"Mom, you haven't let us down, we know why you're doing this. It's like you said, Shane and I aren't kids anymore, you can't stay together just for us. You've made your own decision and we respect that, both of us, even me. I know I'm a bit upset right now but I'll come round, it'll just be weird not having you and dad together anymore, that's all."  
  
Stephanie sat down on the bed next o her mom and Linda gently pushed some hair back off Stephanie's face. "I am so proud of you and Shane and I want you to know that I love you two more than anything else in this world, you two are the best things to come out of this marriage and that'll never change."  
  
Stephanie nodded.  
  
"Thank you for understanding why I have to do this Steph." Linda told her daughter.  
  
Stephanie nodded again and gave a small smile. "I love you mom." She said as she gave Linda another hug.  
  
Linda hugged her tightly back, "I love you too sweetheart." 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: The McMahon's own themselves, I own nothing… blah, blah, blah… Gabrielle owns lyrics to the song "Gonna Get Better". br

 ~ ~ ~ ~ = Song Begins br

* * * = Song Ends br

Sorry it's been so long between updates, darn writer's block.

Chapter 10

_"Well, what did you think Mrs. McMahon?" _The Real Estate man, whose name was Mike, asked Linda.

Linda smiled at him, _"It's perfect, I'll take it and I'll even pay the asking price!"_

The Real Estate laughed. _"Ok, great, I'll put the offer in as soon as I get back to the office." _Mike said as he locked he door behind them and they stood in the hall.

Linda had just been shown an apartment in an up market part of Stamford, it was close to Titan Towers, came with a garage for her car and looked a very nice place to live, unlike the first few she had been shown over the past couple of weeks. She was very anxious to move in as soon as possible, the past couple of weeks with Vince had been very strained, despite their agreement to remain friends. 

_"Well, I better get off." _Mike said to her as he shook her hand.

_"Ok, thanks Mike."_

_"You're welcome; I'll let you know if you get it as soon as I can."_

Linda nodded and Mike hurried off. She stood in the hall, looking at some pictures on the walls when a man rushed past her and sent her flying.

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" _The man said as he helped her up. _"I was in such a rush I didn't see you."_

_"I'm fine thank you." _Linda said, a bit surprised at what had just happened. She looked at him properly for the first time, he was a tall, dark haired man, in his mid to late fifties with handsome features and he had a kind face.

He looked at her, _"You're new around here?" _

Linda laughed. _"Yeah, I've just been to see an apartment here, I'm hoping to move in as soon as possible, if my offer's accepted."_

_"Well, look's like we might be neighbors then, I live across the hall. My name's David, David Middlehurst." _He said as he reached out his hand. 

Linda shook it. _"I'm Linda McMahon, nice to meet you."_

The first thing that had caught his attention about her was her eyes; they were big, bright and blue, and made her stand out from others. She was an attractive woman with a gorgeous smile.

_"Well, I hope to see you again soon, Linda." _He smiled at her.

_"You too."_Linda said as she turned and walked away. He stared after her, suddenly finding himself praying that her offer would be accepted and she soon would become his new neighbor.

Linda walked out of the apartment block into the bright sunshine, and put her sunglasses on, finding herself very intrigued with David Middlehurst and the idea of becoming his neighbor, she felt a happiness inside her that she hadn't felt for years. 

She got into her car turned the radio on and suddenly found herself singing along with the song

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

We do what we do br

To try and get us through br

Our darkest days br

A time in life that's not so bright br

And there will be days when we cry br

And we don't know why br

You've gotta fight it br 

Those days will pass you by br

It's gonna get better br 

Everybody knows there's brighter days br

It's gonna get better br

Live your life and take it day by day br

Be positive in mind or you'll br 

Fail before you even try br

Some times it takes a helping hand br

(a helping hand is what you need) br

To show you that life goes on br

There's a brand you dawn br

When you're feeling down br

There's always a reason br

To hold on br

Tell yourself br

It's gonna get better br

Everybody knows there's brighter days br

It's gonna get better br

Live your life and take it day by day br

You gotta live your life br

Cause life is for the living br

And you don't know br

If you'll get the chance again br

You gotta find a way to hold on maybe br

Faith will help you carry on br

Just fight it br

Take it in your stride br

It's gonna be alright br

It's gonna get better br

Everybody knows there's brighter days br

It's gonna get better br

Live your life and take it day by day br

It's gonna get better, pick yourself up and start again br

And maybe when you find yourself alone br

You'll have the time br

To gather all your thoughts br

And when you find br

You're not so strong br

You'll have the strength br

To carry on br

And even when you find yourself in doubt br

You'll never lose sight br

Of what your life's about br

And when you find you're losing faith br

You'll get the strength to help you br

Tell yourself it's gonna get better br

Just tell yourself that br

It is gonna get better br

Just tell yourself br

It's gonna get better br

* * * * 

She drove up the driveway to the garage and parked her car outside, the real estate had called her back on her cell phone on the way back to Greenwich to tell her the offer that she made on the apartment had been accepted. Linda was excited at the prospect, she had never lived on her own before and was looking forward to doing all the decorating in her way! She was not however looking forward to telling Vince she had found a place to live, a knot began to form in the pit of her stomach as she noticed Vince was home, his Mercedes parked in the garage. She got out of her Aston martin and locked it, taking a few deep breaths as she walked up to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Ronan Keating sings the song "I Will Miss You." 

Chapter 11

She hung her coat quietly upon the coat rack and put her briefcase down, she stood quietly in the hall for a couple of seconds, contemplating how she was going to tell him. Linda already knew where he'd be as she set off towards the den and sure enough she was right, a wry smile crossed her face as she wondered if he ever spent any time in the rest of the house.

She gave a small cough to announce her presence in his den and Vince looked startled as he looked up at her. _"I didn't realize you were here." _Vince said as he sat back in his chair and removed his glasses.

_"Yeah, I noticed, that work must be really fascinating." _Linda grinned.

_"Well it keeps me out of mischief." _He replied.

_"The reason I'm in here Vince, is uhh, well, I have something to tell you."_

Vince leant forward and looked her in the eyes. _"I'm all ears."_

She looked at him and just came straight out with it. _"I've found an apartment to live in, it's in __Stamford__, right near work, comes with a garage and it's in a nice area." _She came out with it quickly and looked around the den, avoiding Vince's gaze.

Vince leant back in his chair again and started twiddling his thumbs. _"Oh well, that's uhh, that's, that's good I guess." _He swallowed down the lump that was in his throat. _"When do you plan on moving? You know there's no rush."_

Linda nodded. _"Yeah, it'll probably be in a couple of weeks. I need time to get the decorator's in and buy some furniture and stuff like that."_

Vince smiled at her and tried to be happy for her. His gut ached at the thought of letting her move out but he knew the damage had already been done and there was no repairing it. 

_"If you need any help or anything, you know I'm always here." _Vince offered.

Linda smiled at him; he had taken it much better than she had expected him too. _"Yeah, I do and thanks."_

_"For what?"_Vince said absent mindedly as Linda stood up, ready to go. 

_"For the offer of help."___

_"Oh right," _Vine laughed. _"Yeah sure, the offer is always there."_

_"Well, I'll go get dinner on then." _Linda smiled as she walked out. Although, they no longer shared a bedroom, Linda still did everything she used too like making dinner and a part of her realized that after she moved out it was going to be very strange looking after just herself. 

Vince heard her footsteps die away as he sat there. Obviously he had expected this kind of announcement but perhaps he didn't think it would happen quite so soon. A song suddenly came into his head as he gently hummed to himself. 

****

**I thought that I was like an island**

**Guess I was wrong**

**Guess I was wrong**

**I see your face **

**And then it hits me**

**That I will miss you **

**Oh when you're gone**

****

_He slowly turned around as the organist began to play and gasped silently as her caught his first glimpse of her. He thought he'd never seen her look so beautiful as she did then, she looked absolutely radiant as she walked slowly up the aisle towards her soon to be husband._

_Their eyes met for the first time and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces that either had ever seen the other wear. _

_This was it, it didn't get better than this, Vince thought as she stood by his side as the vicar began to speak. But he was wrong, there were hundreds more moments like this that awaited them in their future life, but at that moment a young Vincent K McMahon didn't realize it._

****

**My heart will sleep**

**Until you wake it**

**I hope and pray**

**It won't be long**

**This house is home**

**And when you leave it**

**Then I will miss you**

**Oh when you're gone**

****

_"I can't do it anymore, I'm so tired!" An exhausted Linda cried in the delivery room._

_"Yeah you can honey, I know you can. Our little baby's in there," he said resting a hand on her swollen stomach "and you've been wanting to hold him or her since the day you found out you were pregnant. You can do this Lin, a few pushes and it'll all be over and the baby will be here!!" An excited Vince encouraged her. _

_She had been in __labour for nearly twenty hours now and Vince was concerned, she was growing tired and he was desperately worried about her. He didn't want to lose either her or his first baby._

_"I want a really big push when the next contraction comes Linda." Said the doctor, who was going to be delivering the baby._

_Linda cried as the next contraction came and gave it every bit of her strength that she could muster. _

_"The heads out Linda."__ Said the doctor, "another big push at the next contraction and that's it, your baby will be here."_

_"Did you hear that Lin? The head's out!" Vince yelled as he had a look, he went back to Linda, put his arm around her and held her hand. "I'm here babe," he said quietly to her, "I'm here for you, squeeze my hand as hard as you want." He said as he kissed her cheek._

_"Here it comes!" Linda panted as the next contraction build up. She screamed as she pushed as hard as she could and gripped her husband's hand and a couple of seconds later the sounds of a baby crying filled the air. _

_"It's here!" Vince said as he kissed her, "I knew you could do it honey." The tears were building up in Vince's eyes._

_"Congratulation's you have a healthy baby son!" The doctor announced proudly as he handed Linda her newborn son. _

_Linda smiled through her tears as she looked at Vince._

_"A boy, honey did you hear that, we've got a boy!" Vince said as he stroked his son's cheek and watched him in Linda's arms._

_Linda looked at Vince and Vince caught her gaze and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you for my beautiful son." He said as his tears came falling down, he had never felt so proud of anything in his life._

_"Hold him," Linda said gently as she put the baby in Vince's arms._

_"My son," Vince said proudly. "My beautiful first born son!"_

****

****

**I've been taking it **

**All for granted **

**It was there in **

**Front of my face**

**I couldn't see**

**Into understanding**

**And how could I know**

**How could I lose my way**

**I've been taking it**

**All for granted **

**I got no excuses for that**

**I couldn't see**

**Into understanding **

**But how could I know**

**I wonder when you look back**

****

****

_He laughed as he came into his office and saw her standing there with a bottle of the most ridiculously over priced champagne she could find and two glasses. He put his briefcase down on the floor and walked over to her._

_"What's this about?"_

_"What's this about?" she repeated as she handed him the glasses. "This my darling," she said as the cork from the champagne popped out, "is to celebrate the fact" she began to fill up the glasses 'that we have just put on the biggest wrestling extravaganza ever!" she said as she kissed him and took her glass. She raised her glass and Vince followed suit "here's to us, an unbreakable team, that never gave up when everyone around us said we would fail and our amazing mind's for business."_

_Vince laughed even more._

_"Wait! I'm not finished!" Linda said as a smile played around her lips. "And here's to WrestleMania 2!!" _

_"What??" Vince asked, the smile falling off his face. "What do you mean WrestleMania 2, here's to WrestleMania 102!!" _

_They both laughed and clinked their glasses together._

_"I will drink to that!" Linda laughed._

_Vince took a sip of champagne. "This is really nice!" Vince said surprised, he didn't normally like champagne._

_Linda looked at him "It bloody well should be for eight hundred dollars a bottle!" Linda said indignantly._

_They laughed together and celebrated their biggest ever business accomplishment - the beginning of the yearly wrestling extravaganza known simply as – WrestleMania!._

****

**Will you remember**

**Our road is straight**

**Our road is long**

**My heart is with you**

**And I will miss you**

**Oh I will miss you**

**I know I will miss you**

**Oh when you're gone**

****

****

Vince's mind wandered back into the present and he smiled as he recalled some of their most happy memories over the years, he would never ever forgive himself for messing this up, never. He had let the best thing in his life slip away and there was no going back, he caused her nothing but unhappiness over the past few years and he hated himself for it. He loved her so much and wanted her to be happy and that's why he knew he had to let her go. 


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Whitney Houston sings the song "I Will Always Love You" – One of my all time favourites.

Chapter 12

The next few days were a blur to Vince, work was non-stop and Linda was tearing her hair out over packing and getting everything into boxes. He seemed to be caught up in it all but at the same time not really understanding what was happening. He helped Linda pack, although he hated every minute of it, it was getting to the point where he wanted to just grab hold of her and tell her she couldn't go and she couldn't leave him but of course, he didn't do it and now the removal men had just finished loading everything into the lorry and were driving off. Linda and Vince were left on their own now.

Linda gave a small smile. _"Well then…"_

_"Yeah." _Vince nodded. _"Well then…" _He said looking at her, he had a knot in his stomach and knew he was close to breaking down.

_"I guess I better go." _Linda said quietly.

Vince stared at her. _"I'm sorry," _he said quietly, _"for everything."_

Linda nodded and looked at him. _"I know you are." _Like Vince she had a knot in her stomach too, but she knew she couldn't stay.

Linda took a step toward him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she stepped back Vince put his arms around her and drew her into a tight hug, she hugged him back. Linda heard Vince let out a small sob and she hugged him even tighter.

_"You'll be ok, we both will, in time." _Linda whispered to him. She drew out of the hug and saw that Vince was crying and this started her off. They still had their arms around each other, as if neither wanted to let go.

_"This is for the best Vince, if I stayed, we'd only end up hating one another and I don't want that. You mean too much to me." _

They looked at each other and their faces were just inches apart and Vince couldn't help himself he drew her to him again and kissed her passionately on the lips. They could taste each others salty tears and the taste was still on one another's lips as they drew away from each other after a good few seconds.

_"I love you Lin," _Vince whispered. _"Always."_

Linda nodded as she caressed his cheek. _"I love you too Vince." _She kissed him lightly on the lips again. _"But I have to go." _

Vince slowly and reluctantly relaxed his arms around her waist and let her go.

_"Thank you Vince for, past few years excluded, a genuinely happy marriage and two wonderful kids."_

_"I'm supposed to thank you for the kids aren't I? You brought them into the world."_

Linda smiled as she got into her car, her head was telling her that leaving was the right thing to do but her heart was telling her something completely different, but it was to late now, she had made her decision.

_"Bye." _Linda said looking up at him.

_"Bye Lin," _Vince said as she shut the door.

Linda started the car up and looked at him one more time, the radio came on. He was crying and so was she. With what felt like extreme effort she put the car into gear and slowly drove away.

**If I should stay **

**I would only be in your way**

**So I'll go but I know**

**I'll think of you every step of the way**

_She looked up into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. _

_"Linda, this is Vince. Vince this is my daughter, Linda." _

_They looked at each other and smiled politely, their mother's had just introduced them._

_Linda was just thirteen years old but she knew she would remember the first moment she looked into his eyes for the rest of her life, even if she never saw this handsome boy again. _

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**You, my darling you**

_Linda watched as Vince stood up next to her and the place fell silent. Vince went through the formalities, thanking both his own family and Linda's for throwing such a wonderful wedding reception for them._

_"And now," he said, looking down at his new wife, "I would like to thank this beautiful woman who is sitting next to me and just made the craziest mistake of her life by marrying me!" The audience, including Linda laughed. "But seriously, Linda you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known and I know not a day will pass without me thanking god that you agreed to marry me. You've made me the happiest man in the world and I hope that in our future life together I can make you as happy as you've made me. I love you so much baby." He sat down and everyone around them clapped as they kissed._

_"I love you too Vince McMahon."_

**Bittersweet memories**

**That is all I'm taking with me**

**So goodbye, please don't cry**

**We both know I'm not what you need**

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**You**

_"What are you doing Vince?" Linda said laughing, she couldn't see anything as Vince had blindfolded her and said he had a surprise for her._

_"Trust me!" He said as he guided her into the living room. "Ok, stay there." Vince said as he switched on the lights and lit the candles. "ok, you ready?" He asked._

_"Yep, I'm dying to see what this surprise is!" Linda said in anticipation. It was their one year anniversary and they didn't have much money, so they had agreed not to go out anywhere but she still wasn't banking on this surprise Vince had planned. _

_Vince removed the blindfold and she gasped, it was absolutely beautiful. He had decorated the room with fairy lights and candles and some flowers that he had picked out of Linda's mother's garden. Linda recognized them instantly. _

_"I'm not exactly what you'd call a gourmet chef but I did my best." Vince said shyly as came back into the room carrying two plates. He set them down on the table and Linda sat down. _

_Vince had made lasagne and Linda knew he had never cooked a meal in his life, so for Vince this was a major accomplishment and Linda thought it was very sweet of him._

_"Vince, you are the sweetest man I have ever known, I love you so much. Thank you for doing this."_

_"You're welcome and I love you so much too Mrs. McMahon." Vince beamed at her._

**I hope life treats you kind**

**And I hope you have all you dreamed of**

**And I wish you joy and happiness**

**But above all this I wish you love**

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

Linda sobbed out loud as she watched him fade away in her rear view mirror. She would always love him no matter what. She hoped that one day Vince would understand why she left him. She freely let herself cry, she felt as though she had lost part of herself, part of who she was. She hoped and prayed that the hurt she felt would one day go away and she could love another man again. But, Linda felt deep in her heart that that day was a long way off as yet and she would have to go through many sleepless nights before she was able to put herself back together again.

**Ohhh**** I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**I, I will always love you**

**You, darling I love you**

**Oh I will always, I will always love you**

Vince walked slowly back into the house after her watched her drive away, already the house felt so empty and cold. He closed the door behind him and lent up against it. He felt as though there was nothing left, that he had nothing worth carrying on for. He sighed at himself but of course he would carry on, what choice did he have? His heart was broken, shattered beyond repair, yet somehow he knew that he would wake up tomorrow morning and go into work and do everything the same. Yes, his heart was broken but at the same time, Vince had a funny feeling that it just wouldn't let him die, his heart would continue to beat and he would just exist. Exist in a pointless life with no meaning until God would finally put him out of his misery and end his pitiful existence at least that was what Vince was thinking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **Sorry for the length of time between updates, darn writer's block.

Chapter 13

**Three months later…**

Business was once again booming in the world of WWE. The latest quarter financial figures were at the best they had been in four years and WWE was once again the hottest thing in America. Overseas business was also doing extremely well.

Of course, this was making the first family in wrestling – the McMahon's extremely pleased. They had all been working flat out lately, Linda never stopped, if she wasn't working as CEO she was adding new things to her new apartment which she absolutely loved, she had almost become somewhat of an interior designer just recently.

Vince just never stopped working as Chairman – Period, he was hardly ever at home, causing the housekeeper to wonder if anyone actually lived there anymore as the majority of the time, things were just as she had left them the previous day.

Due to WWE's new found success, Shane was busier than he had ever been as President of New Media, not to mention his personal life – Declan was causing havoc, leaving toys everywhere which were just waiting to trip Shane up when he got home at eight thirty at night and to think – Marissa was badgering him about having a brother or sister for him!

Stephanie and Paul were still revelling in newly married bliss and due to them babysitting Declan a few times, were actually beginning to toy with the idea of having a baby themselves.

Relations between Vince and Linda were slowly improving by the day – they held civil conversations with each other and were even beginning to laugh together again. They found themselves to be happy in each others company – however unlike Linda, Vince was finding it hard to be happy without her which was why he had been working every hour God sent – to blot out the fact that he no longer had the woman he loved to go home too.

While Vince was unhappy with his current predicament Linda was enjoying her new found freedom, she had been going out with some friends, when she had the time and raising some eyebrows in Titan Towers, and from men she had met in wine bars. However, she hadn't gone on dates with other men and certainly wasn't ready to commit to another relationship, she was still very much in love with Vince which was why it surprised her when one evening, when she wasn't out, the neighbour across the hall, whom she had met when she first viewed the apartment, knocked on her door.

_"David!" _Linda said surprised as she opened the door to see him standing there.

_Hi Linda," _David smiled, with a bottle of wine in hand.

To say that Linda was somewhat shocked would have been an understatement, they had coffee a few times together and had even gone out for lunch once, but she had always viewed their relationship as strictly platonic. But when a man showed up on your doorstep with a bottle of wine, this indicated to Linda that he wanted something more.

David must have seen the look of shock on her face and he laughed. _"Don't worry, I promise I don't plan to jump on you. I just thought that as you weren't out tonight that you might just want to kick back, share some wine and watch some TV or a movie or something. Being the tough CEO of a multi million dollar international company who's in charge of hunky muscle bound bronzed men can't be easy!" _

Linda laughed, _"Ok so you saw the article in the Times – very funny!" _She said, referring to an article the New York Times had written about her, they had wanted to know who was in charge of these cartoon like characters and Vince had pointed them in the direction of Linda.

_"I especially loved that picture of you where you had a foot on Triple H's collapsed body and was about to choke slam Undertaker!"_

They both laughed together even more. _"Well it lets them know that I'm the boss, no matter how big they are! Come in, you make the hall look untidy standing out there!" _She joked.

They had a pleasant evening together; they talked and laughed as they watched a movie together. They shared some wine and Linda put some popcorn in the microwave for them to share as they watched the movie.

As the end credits rolled Linda yawned and David laughed.

_"Sorry Linda, I didn't realise I was that boring!" _He said jokingly.

Linda shook her head as she stretched her arms above her head. _"I'm sorry, it's not you, it's just been a really hectic week, what with working on this place in my spare time and working nearly fifteen hour days, it's just catching up with me." _

_"You work too hard." _David told her, _"You need to learn to relax."_

She laughed, _"relax is not something you do when you've been married to Vince McMahon for nearly forty years." _

_"Wow, that's a long time, I didn't realise you two were together for that long." _He said, sounding surprised.

Linda nodded and looked at him, _"yeah, it is." _She said quietly. _"It's really strange being on my own after so long, but in some ways I'm really enjoying it – I can go out more without having to worry, I can wrap all the covers around in bed at night without having to worry about anyone else!" _She laughed. _"It's the silly little things I miss really, like making two cups of coffee and cooking for two. It's stupid the things you miss isn't it?" _She said as she looked to the floor, reminiscing.

He went over to her, sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. _"It's not surprising; you were married for a long time."_

_"Yeah but for the last ten years or so, it hasn't really been a proper marriage. I've been living with someone who looks like Vince but I knew he wasn't. I lost him after the steroid trial, I don't know where he went and I tried for ten years to find him but I couldn't. I still don't know where the real one went." _She said sadly, trying to make sense of it. _"So I just gave up because I couldn't take it anymore, should I have tried harder?" _She asked David, looking confused.

David felt for her, it seemed like she still loved him but knew that she couldn't be with him anymore. _"It sounds to me like you searched for a long time before you gave up on him. How much longer could you have searched for? It's not as if you gave up straight away, you searched hard for him but if you didn't find him after ten years, when would you find him? How much longer would it have taken? It would have been wrong of you to waste your life searching for him for much longer; you're still young and a very attractive woman. You need your own life." _

She smiled at him, _"I'm sorry for dumping this on you. You should have told me to shut up, I barely know you."_

_"Don't worry, I'm always here if you want to talk, I want us to be friends and if you need a friend to pour your guts out to, I only live across the hall." _He smiled.

_"Thanks David."_

_"No problem." _He said, _"And I meant what I said about relaxing more so how about I take you out to dinner one night next week?"_

Linda shook her head _"I don't…"_

David cut her off, _"I won't take no for an answer, it's just dinner, you need a night out to forget about work and the apartment and everything else."_

She smiled to herself and thought what the hell, why not? _"Yeah, ok then."_

_"Great!" _He said as he got up. _"How about Thursday night at about __eight o'clock__?"___

Linda nodded. _"That sounds good."_

_"Great, I'll come and pick you up and I'll have you home before __midnight__." _He winked at her.

She laughed as they said their goodbyes and he left. She shut the door behind her and smiled to herself. He was a nice guy and he cheered her up, something that she needed at the moment. She was looking forward to going to a meal with him and then as she stood there thinking about it, she suddenly remembered she was tired and had to be up early in the morning so she headed off to bed, exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Thursday – mid afternoon**

Linda was in her office, going over some of the current Superstars contracts, the board wanted to see whether or not they could cut any unnecessary costs, such as Superstars who were being paid thousands and were not actually as good as they were first perceived to be.

A knock at her door awoke her from her deep concentration.

_"Come in," _she said as she removed her glasses, she smiled when she saw Vince come in.

_"Hi Linda," _Vince said, sitting down opposite her. _"You going over them already?" _He asked surprised, the idea had only arisen earlier that same morning.

_"No point putting it off, the sooner we can cut some costs the better. It's just unfortunate that'll have to be at the expense of a guy who's probably dreamed of wrestling his whole life." _She hated doing this sort of thing and hated cutting jobs but she knew it had to be done.

Vince smiled grimly at her, _"I know, telling them they're out of the job isn't exactly a barrel of laughs either."_

_"So what did you want then?" _Linda asked changing the subject.

_"Well, I just wanted to know if you were planning to work late again tonight, if you were perhaps we could have supper together in the canteen, because I'm getting bored of eating on my own at nine o'clock at night." _He said leaning back in the chair. _"And as you've been working late too, what's the point in both of us being on our own. After all, we did say we'd still be friends."_

_"Ah," _Linda said, not sure if she should tell him what she had planned for that night. After a few seconds of silence she decided to be honest with him. _"I would love too but I'm actually not planning on working late tonight, I'm going out to dinner with a friend."_

_"Oh," _said Vince surprised. _"Well, no big deal, but when you are working late perhaps we could?" _He sighed, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. _"So are you going out on the town again with the girls?" _He had heard about Linda's new social life and was happy for her but at the same time trying to deal with the fact that she was not as broken hearted as he was over their separation.

Linda shook her head, _"No, it's not that. I'm actually going with my neighbour who lives across the hall from me." _

Vince raised his eyebrows, not sure if her neighbour was male or female, as his heart began to pound. _"Oh so how long have you known her then?" _Vince asked.

_"I've known him for about three months." _She said slowly, she didn't want Vince to get the wrong impression.

_"Him?" _Vince nodded, trying to sound casual, when actually he was insanely jealous and about ready to explode. _"That'll be nice."_

Linda sighed, _"Vince it's not what you think. He is a friend and my neighbour, nothing more. It's not a date or anything like that; I've actually been out with him to lunch a couple of times. He is just a friend and to be quite honest, I'm insulted that you think it's anything more. I'm not ready for anyone else yet and don't think I will be for a long time." _She said calmly.

Vince nodded. _"Sorry," _he said quietly. Silently he was thinking that whether Linda knew it or not, this man who was taking her out probably wanted a lot more form her than just dinner but he kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to upset her, they had been getting along very well in recent months. _"Well I better get back to work then," _he said getting up from his chair. _"Don't work to hard," _he smiled at her and resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment about her dinner date that night.

_"Hey!" _Linda said as he opened the door, Vince looked back at her, _"Another night when we're both working insanely late, I'd love to have supper with you." _She smiled.

Vince nodded. _"Ok, seeya." _

_"Bye," _she said as he walked out of her office and closed the door behind him. She sighed as she hoped Vince hadn't gotten the wrong idea about tonight but then again, she didn't know what he thought anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Linda and David laughed together as they walked arm in arm from their cab to the apartment building. They had a fantastic time over dinner, both enjoyed their meal and talked seriously, about Vince and about his wife, who had died five years previously and not so seriously – causing a lot of people in the restaurant to turn around and look at them when they both got the giggles after they had shared a joke.

_"So did you have a nice time tonight?" _David asked as they waited for an elevator.

Linda looked at him fondly, _"Yeah I did and I relaxed, so I guess your mission is accomplished!" _

David laughed, _"Yep it is." _He said as they stepped into the elevator. _"So would you come out with me again, if you needed to relax?" _He said pressing the elevator buttons.

_"I think I would." _Linda nodded.

_"So how about coming out on Saturday with me again?" _

_"Saturday?" _She said, slightly taken aback._ "Well, I don't think I'm doing anything so why not?" _She smiled.

_"Why not indeed?" _David agreed. _"We could go to the movies if you like, or if you wanted to do something more adventurous we could go ice skating."_

Linda laughed out loud, _"Ice skating? I haven't done that in years, I'd probably fall flat on my ass."_

He laughed with her. _"Well, if you do, I promise I'll pick you up, I won't leave you there looking like an idiot."_

_"Gee thanks!" _She paused. _"Ok, yeah. Ice skating will be fun, even if I will be covered in bruises by the time we've finished."_

They walked out of the lift and to Linda's door and faced each other. _"Well, if you are covered in bruises, I'm sure I could think of something to make them better." _David said quietly, his face serious now.

Linda looked at him and before she could stop it, he kissed her, she found herself kissing him back, despite her head screaming at her that this was crazy and it was going too fast.

He gently pulled away, _"I guess I'm supposed to apologise for that but I don't really want to because I enjoyed it." _He said quietly, looking at her.

She smiled in spite of herself. _"So did I." _

_"So are we still on for Saturday then?" _He asked.

Linda nodded, _"Of course." _

_"Great, well I'll come pick you up at about seven thirty?"_

_"That'll be great."_

_"I'm sure we'll see each other before then though." _He smiled.

_"I hope so." _Linda smiled as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. She pulled away and unlocked her door. _"See you then."_

_"Bye," _He said quietly as she went into her apartment and closed the door.

He sighed, as he walked over to his own apartment, he found himself thinking of her and what a wonderful woman she was and felt something stir within him that he hadn't since his wife died.


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Behind This Façade – Chapter 16  
AUTHOR: Kerry  
RATING: PG-13  
CONTENT: Pretty tame  
CATEGORY: angst  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no one.  
DISTRIBUTION: yahoo groups. Please ask

CHARACTERS: Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Paul, Marissa, Declan.

Chapter 16 __

**Friday Night – Titan Towers**

Vince was in his office, leaning back in his chair, eyes closed. He was thinking of what the main storyline was going to be on Raw the following Monday, ratings had been consistently high for the past four months and he wanted to keep on with that streak, to do that the fans had to be entertained.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice _"well, I can see you're not asleep, what are you thinking about?"_

Vince slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. _"Just the storylines for this Monday, nothing groundbreaking." _

Linda smiled, _"well, if it's enthralling as its been recently, I'll be glued to the TV set." _

_"You really think it's been good?" _He smiled.

_"Of course I do, and it seems to have reflected in the ratings so obviously I'm not the only one who has that opinion." _Linda said. _"I was just wondering if you wanted to have supper together like you suggested yesterday? God knows how long I'm gonna be here tonight."_

Vince nodded, _"Sure, I know the feeling."_ He said, getting up, his back creaking in the process.

Linda laughed, _"And I thought I was bad!"_

_"Yep, the sad fact is my age is now starting to show." _He laughed, _"My whole body has been playing tricks on me lately."_

_"It's probably all those matches you've put yourself through over the years," _

_"Well, I've stopped them now, so hopefully, it'll start to get a little better." _He said walking over to her. _"Shall we go?"_

_"Sure, and I'm glad to hear you're not planning on participating in any more matches," _Linda said, shaking her head. _"I worry about you when you're out there, you take too many risks."_

Vince smiled to himself, secretly pleased she had just admitted she still worried about him. _"I think I'll leave that to the younger guys now, they've got more guts than me."_

Linda laughed, _"Vince McMahon, I don't think anyone on this planet has more guts than you."_

Yeah, that's why I let you go so easily is it? Vince thought to himself. He opened the door and gestured for Linda to go through. They walked to the canteen in an awkward silence, got their food and sat down.

They were the only two people in the canteen, apart from the catering staff and even they were preparing to clean up and go home. Most of the office staff had left hours before hand.

_"So, how's the new place coming along?" _Vince inquired, he hadn't seen it yet.

_"It's great thanks, it's practically finished now. I've got it just how I wanted it. You'll have to come round and check it out, maybe you could come for dinner one day?" _Linda asked. _"Everyone else has come to see it apart from you."_

Vince shrugged his shoulders, not sure what to say. _"Well, I've been pretty busy but I'd love to come round sometime, we'll have to arrange that." _He wasn't sure whether or not he'd like to see how well she was coping in her own place, although dinner at her place might be the first step to reconciliation, a small part of him hoped.

_"Good, I was beginning to think you were trying to avoid it." _She smiled.

_"Nah, like I said, I've been busy."_

Linda nodded, _"so what about you? Have you begun looking for a place yet?"_

Vince slowly shook his head, _"No," _he said quietly.

_"Oh, well, just so you know, I don't mind whether you stay there or not. You're welcome to the house."_

_"In other words you don't care." _Vince said with a frown.

Linda looked at him and shook her head, _"I didn't say that, what I meant was that, well, I don't want the house because there are just too many memories, I couldn't stay there on my own. I guess I'm just surprised that you can." _

He looked at her, _"sorry," _he mumbled. _"Didn't mean to jump down your throat."_

_"It's okay," _she said quietly. __

_"I'm hardly ever there anyway so it doesn't really bother me." _

_"But what about when you meet someone, I mean, surely it's going to be awkward staying where we shared our life together."_

_"What do you mean when I meet someone?" _He asked as he stared intently at her. _"There's only one woman I want but she's barely part of my life anymore."_

They looked at one another in silence and Linda's heart was in her throat, he couldn't believe what he had just said.

Vince shrugged his shoulders and looked away, _"Not that it matters now, as she's already beginning to date other men."_

_"Vince, don't, you can't keep on like this." _She said, her hand reaching for his.

He moved it away, _"How did your date go last night?"_

Linda looked down, _"It was fun thank you."_

_"What's he like?"_

_"Nice, I think you'd like him. Don't do this to yourself, just leave it."_

_"Why?"_

They were interrupted by one of the staff, _"We're going now, so if you just leave your stuff on the table, we'll clear it up tomorrow morning." _

They both looked up.

_"Okay, thank you." _Linda said, giving a polite smile.

They turned the lights in the main kitchen off and walked out, leaving Vince and Linda completely alone, you could hear a pin drop until Vince spoke.

_"Why?" _He repeated, standing up.

_"Because, you don't really want to know," _she said slowly and deliberately. _"You're just torturing yourself Vince."_

Vince shook his head and walked round the table and kneeled down beside her. _"No," _he whispered. _"Torture is being this close to you and not being able to touch you. Torture is knowing that you're dating another man, yet knowing that he could never love you as much as I do." _He said moving closer to her, he took her face in his hands, slowly moved towards her and kissed her, she immediately responded to his lips, at that moment she had forgotten the reason why she wasn't with him. All she was thinking was that he hadn't kissed her with this much passion for a long time, and how much she had missed it.

He gently pulled away but kept her face in his hands. _"I love you," _he whispered.

Tears brimmed to her eyes, _"Why are you doing this?" _she said quietly, _"we separated for a good reason Vince, there's nothing to say that it won't be the same if I come back to you."_

_"That's where you're wrong Lin; it wouldn't be the same I promise. Since you left, I've realised what an idiot I was, I treated you so awfully. But when I go home Linda and you're not there, it's so empty, even at the worst point, you were still there to welcome me home. You always tried, you never gave up but I took you for granted. You loved me but I couldn't reach out to you, I couldn't reach out to anyone."_

_"I gave you so many opportunities Vince, I asked and asked what was wrong but you never let me in. Do you how painful that was? I loved you so much, we were the best of friends, I was your wife and it still wasn't enough. I was sharing my bed with a total stranger, even when you were asleep you were so distant, I didn't know you. I can't go back to that, I just can't."_

_"Linda, I'll turn around and leave you alone right now and I'll never ask anything of you again, if you just tell me that you don't love me."_

Linda stared at him and shook her head, _"you know I can't do that."_

_"Then as long as part of you still loves me, no matter how much or how little, as long as you still love me, there's still hope for us." _Vince said, with hope in his voice. _"I know what I've let go now, if you come back to me, we'll start over, I'll make sure I never treat you like that again, I guarantee it, I promise you. I've never broken a promise to you Linda and I don't intend to start now. Please believe me."_

She looked at him, she was so confused, she didn't know what to think. Part of her loved him so much and wanted to give him another chance but another part of her said he couldn't change that easily.

She suddenly got up and pushed him away, _"I have to go," _Linda said, she turned away from him and started to run out of the cafeteria.

_"Wait! Linda! Please!" _But it was too late, she had run out already. He stared where she had just ran out, he sighed and sat down, he knew chasing her wouldn't do the slightest bit of good, he knew Linda well enough to know that she had to think.


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Behind This Façade – Chapter 17  
AUTHOR: Kerry  
RATING: PG-17  
CONTENT: Attempted rape in later chapters  
CATEGORY: Angst/Adult  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no one.  
DISTRIBUTION: yahoo groups. Please ask

CHARACTERS: Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Paul, Marissa, Declan. David is my own creation.

Chapter 17

Linda waked in to her apartment and locked the door behind her, she looked around and put her head in her hands, it had been a long day and the conversation she had with Vince certainly had not made it any easier. She took her coat off and walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, she needed a cup of tea and time to think.

She down at the kitchen table and was waiting for the kettle to boil, a knock at the front door interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and got up.

_"David!" _Linda said, surprised to see him.

_"Hi, can I come in?"_

_"Yeah sure," _Linda said with some hesitation in her voice.

_"What's wrong?" _He asked walking into the kitchen.

She shook her head, _"nothing, it's just been a long day."_

_"Oh okay," _he said softly, _"so you're not in the mood to watch a movie then?" _he asked.

_"Not really David, sorry."___

The kettle boiled and David got up, _"well, at least let me get you some tea then."_

She smiled, _"thanks," _she said absentmindedly.

_"You're not really here are you?" _He asked as he poured the tea.

_"No," _she said honestly. _"I'm sorry, there's just a lot going on at work, that's all. But why don't you try and distract me, tell me about your day." _She smiled.

He started talking about his day in detail and Linda kept her eyes on him, she wasn't really looking at him though, she was thinking about Vince and what he said to her earlier and back at Titan Towers, Vince was doing exactly the same thing.

**Titan****Towers******

Vince was sitting there leaning back in his chair and just looking into space. The numbers and words on the computer screen was a blur and he had given up trying to make sense of them. He was too busy thinking about her, had he done the right thing by telling her how he really felt? Or should he have just shut up and let her move on with her life?

His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall, 11:30pm. He knew there was no point going home, he wouldn't be able to sleep. He thought about going to Linda's, he had her address, all he had to do was find the place and that shouldn't be hard as it wasn't far from the office. But another part of him said she was probably asleep and it would be a shame to wake her, but after their conversation earlier he very much doubted it. She was probably thinking, just as he was. Suddenly his mind was decided; he had to see her, even if it was just for a minute. He got, put on his jacket and headed off…

**Linda's apartment**

_"Linda? Hello?" _David said, waving his hand in front of her face.

Linda snapped out of it. _"What?"_

He sighed, _"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"_

Linda shook her head, _"I'm so sorry David, it's just that I'm not in the mood for company at the moment."_

He nodded, _"It's not just work is it?"_

Linda looked at him and slowly shook her head. _"David, I've had a lot of fun with you," _she began slowly, _"but I don't think it would be very wise of me to enter another relationship at the moment. I'm just, I'm still in love with Vince and it wouldn't be fair of me to get really involved with you at the moment, I can't offer you anything and I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry."_

He stood up and nodded, _"well, I appreciate your honesty." _He said stiffly.

She looked up at him; she had never heard that tone of voice from him before.

_"David…"_

He cut her off, _"don't worry about it."_

_"I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry if I have."_

He laughed out loud, _"Hurt!" _He shouted, _"You have no idea!"_

Linda stood up and backed away from him, she was scared, he was angry and she had never seen him like this before.

He turned to her and his eyes were wide, _"he'll never love you like you deserve to be loved. You deserve everything you get if you go back to him!" _He came towards her, _"I was falling in love with you, I could love you like he never did!"_

_"David, please… I'm so sorry." _Linda whispered, backing away from him until her back hit the wall.

_"Sorry!?__ You're sorry! I'll give you something to be sorry about you stupid cow!" _David said, coming towards her menacingly.

Linda cowered, _"David, please, you're… you're scaring me…"_

He grabbed her round the waist and pulled her towards him roughly, suddenly his mouth was on hers and it was nothing like the kiss they had shared less than twenty four hours before…

**Meanwhile…**

Vince entered the apartment building; her apartment was right on the top floor. All the things were going through his head that he wanted to say, he got into the elevator and pressed the button, the doors shut and the lift went up.

The elevator bell rang as it hit the top floor, the doors opened; Vince took a deep breath and walked out. He looked down both sides of the corridor and looked at the sign apartment 8 – 12 on the right. He looked to his right and began walking, butterflies were going around his stomach, he had never felt quite so nervous and before he knew it, he was at the front door. He was about to knock, when he heard a scream, he creased his brow in confusion, he couldn't work out if it had come from Linda's apartment or from somewhere else.

Another scream rang in his ears and he immediately knew it was Linda, he didn't waste time knocking, within two kicks, the front door was down and he rushed into the apartment, he ran into the living room and there was no one there, he then went on to the next room – the kitchen and found Linda screaming and crying beneath a man who was tearing at her clothes.

Like a man possessed he bounded across the kitchen and grabbed hold of the man, he pulled him off her. _"What are you doing to her you son-of-bitch?!" _Vince roared at him before he punched him right in the mouth, David fell to the floor and looked to be in shock. _"Come on!" _Vince shouted, pulling him up by the scruff of his neck, _"you want to hurt her? You'll have to get through me first!" _Vince kneed him in the gut and David groaned in pain, he then pinned David to the wall and kneed him in his balls before he gave him another punch in the face. _"No one hurts her, have you got that?!" _He roared, _"No one!" _Vince then banged David's head against the wall and let him fall to a heap on the floor, his face was bleeding and he was in obvious pain.

Vince then walked over to Linda who was sitting down on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest; she was crying and struggling for breath. Vince knelt down next to her and slowly put his arms around her, she virtually collapsed into his chest.

_"Sshh, it's okay Lin, I'm here now. He's not going to hurt you. Ssshh." _He whispered, he tried to look at her but it was difficult, it was unclear to Vince if he'd actually managed to rape her or not. Her clothes were torn and she had scratch marks over parts of her exposed body. _"It's okay baby, it's okay, I'm not going to let him hurt you." _He swallowed the lump in his throat back down, he had to know. _"Linda, honey, did he… did he…" _Vince hated using the word rape, it was so cold and he wasn't sure if the word would even come out of his mouth. _"Did he r…"_

Linda knew exactly what he was going to say and before he said it, she managed to speak, _"No…" _she sobbed.

Vince breathed, at least that was something, he held her tightly and tried not to think about what would have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did. _"Linda… we need to phone the police," _

David was still in a heap on the floor. Vince slowly released her from his grasp and walked over to the phone, he then walked back to her and put his arms around her again as he dialled the number…__


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Behind This Façade – Chapter 18  
AUTHOR: Kerry  
RATING: PG-17  
CONTENT: Attempted rape in later chapters  
CATEGORY: Angst/Adult  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no one.  
DISTRIBUTION: yahoo groups. Please ask

CHARACTERS: Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Paul, Marissa, Declan. David is my own creation.

Chapter 18

After Vince had phoned the police, they came and arrested David. They took Vince and Linda to the police station and questioned both of them, Linda was distraught and it was hard for them to get a statement from her but eventually they managed it. They had a police doctor examine Linda thoroughly and take forensic evidence.

Vince was also questioned and he was impatient, he just wanted to be with Linda and make sure she was okay. Vince admitted he had beaten David and he was formally charged with actual bodily harm and he was kept in custody for a while. He used his one phone call to phone Shane, he told him what had happened and Shane said he would come and post bail for him.

David was charged with attempted rape and was remanded in custody.

From the moment Linda had come out of the interview room she hadn't said a word to anybody. The police were still keeping Vince locked up until Shane arrived with the bail money, so Linda had only a police officer for company. She wasn't even crying anymore, she was just looking at everything and everybody around her while they hustled and bustled.

She looked up as she heard her son's voice. _"Mom!" _Shane said rushing over to her. _"Are you okay?"_

Linda didn't respond, she just averted her gaze back down to the floor and Shane looked at the police officer.

_"She hasn't said anything since she came out of the interview room, she's still in shock." _The police officer informed Shane gently. _"A lot of women are like this after they've been through… well, been through what your mom's been through today."_

Shane looked back at his mother, _"It's gonna be okay now mom," _he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Linda's frame stiffened and Shane was shocked. _"Mom, I'm not going to hurt you, it's me – Shane."_

Linda slowly looked at him and her eyes brimmed with tears, but she didn't let them out, she just nodded at him then took to looking back at the floor.

_"Mom, I'll be back in five minutes yeah, I just have to go and see about getting Dad out of here. Then we can all go home."_

Linda didn't say anything and Shane slowly got up and went out of the room to see about getting his father out.

Fifteen minutes later Shane walked back in the room with Vince and Vince immediately rushed over to Linda, she jumped as he sat down next to her and tried to hug her, he put his arms around her but she didn't respond to him, like she did with Shane her frame just stiffened. Vince looked at Shane questioningly and Shane just shrugged.

_"They think she's still in shock Dad, she's been like this ever since she came out of the interview room."_

Vince let her go and gently took hold of her hand. _"Linda, it's me." _Linda looked at him. _"Shall we go home?" _he asked gently.

Linda just stood up and Vince took that to mean yes. He held her hand all the way to Shane's car and sat in the back seat with her.

_"Dad, Mom's going to need some clothes?" _Shane said looking in his rear-view mirror at his father. __

Vince nodded. _"I think it's best if we go back to mine first though, I'll call Stephanie and tell her what's happened and she can stay with your Mom while we go and get some clothes from her apartment."_

Shane nodded. _"Is that okay with you Mom?" _Shane asked, hoping to get a response from her, but she didn't say anything, she just continued to stare out of the car window at the passing scenery.


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Behind This Façade – Chapter 19  
AUTHOR: Kerry  
RATING: PG-17  
CONTENT: Attempted rape in later chapters  
CATEGORY: Angst/Adult  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no one.  
DISTRIBUTION: yahoo groups. Please ask

CHARACTERS: Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Paul, Marissa, Declan. David is my own creation.

Chapter 19

They eventually got back to Vince's house at 5:00am in the morning; Stephanie was there, standing on the front doorstep, anxiously awaiting their return when Shane pulled into the driveway.

Shane cut the engine off and he and Vince both got out of the car. Linda didn't move.

_"What's going on?" _Stephanie demanded. _"What's wrong with Mom?" _Vince hadn't told her what had happened, he just asked her to go over to his house and wait until they come back. Stephanie craned her neck, trying to look in the car to get a look at Linda.

_"Steph, stop it." _Vince said quietly. _"We've been at the police station…"_

A confused look crossed Steph's face.

_"Did you know your Mom had been seeing someone called David?"_

Stephanie shrugged. _"She said she'd been on a couple of dates with her next door neighbour. Why?"_

_"I went round to your Mom's earlier tonight… He was trying to rape her." _

Stephanie gasped, her hand went to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

_"I got there just in time; I hit him a few times and then phoned the police. They've arrested David and remanded him in custody for attempted rape. I've been charged with actual bodily harm and released on bail, that Shane posted and your Mom gave her statement, they did some tests on her…"_

_"Tests?"_Stephanie questioned.

_"For evidence against him."_Shane said.

_"She's in a bad way Steph, she hasn't spoken to anyone since the police interviewed her. That's why we want you to stay with her while we go back to her apartment and get some clothes; she's not staying there by herself anymore. I think she'll be more comfortable if you stay with her rather than one of us, she hasn't even spoken to us." _Vince finished.

_"That's why we didn't want you to bring Paul, if she can't even stand us touching her; god knows what she'll be like with any other male." _Shane said. _"The laugh of it is that they've charged Dad, I mean can you believe that?! He was only trying to protect her; our justice system is a joke!" _Shane's voice rose, unintentionally.

_"Shane, keep it down." _Vince shook his head, _"look at her, she hasn't moved." _All of them turned their heads towards Linda who was still sitting in the car.

_"I'll get her," _Stephanie said quietly, wiping away her tears and trying to put on a brave face. She walked round to her mother's side of the car and gently opened the door; she knelt down and took her Mom's hands in hers.

_"Mom, it's me Steph. Shall we get you inside? It's freezing out here." _Stephanie said gently.

Linda nodded slowly and Stephanie helped her out of the car and put her arm around her, unlike with Shane and Vince, she didn't stiffen. Stephanie hugged her close; _"It's okay now Mom, you're home."_

Linda looked up and the big house and said nothing. She slowly walked with Stephanie into the house, looking bewildered. Vince and Shane watched them disappear into the house and Stephanie shut the door behind them.

_"Dad, I've never seen her like this." _Shane said.

Vince looked at Shane, _"neither have I son, but then again she's never had a man nearly rape her before." _Vince sighed. _"Come on, we better get going, I want to get there and back as quickly as we can."_

Shane nodded, _"Let's go."_


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Behind This Façade – Chapter 20  
AUTHOR: Kerry  
RATING: PG-17  
CONTENT: Attempted rape in later chapters  
CATEGORY: Angst/Adult  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no one.  
DISTRIBUTION: yahoo groups. Please ask

CHARACTERS: Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Paul, Marissa, Declan. David is my own creation.

Chapter 20

Shane drove all the way to Linda's apartment with Vince sitting in the passenger seat, the ride was pretty quiet, and both men were deep in thought, thinking about the events that had taken place that night. They were worried about Linda, how this would affect her and the impact it would have upon her.

Vince made a vow to himself that from that moment on, he would love and care for her as he had never done before. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was David on top of Linda and the look of pure terror in Linda's face. Never before had he seen Linda as scared as she was that night. It tore him apart to think of the agony that she was going through right at that second and what would have happened to her if he hadn't of shown up. He also blamed himself, none of this would have happened if he hadn't of been such an idiot. He should have just showed her his true feelings and shared with her what he was going through, and then none of this would have happened in the first place, Linda wouldn't have left him, she wouldn't have moved out and she would never have met David Middlehurst. He just wanted to look after her now and make sure that no one ever hurt her again but he knew he couldn't do that as her husband at the moment, he didn't want to rush her and make her more confused than she already was, so at the present moment Vince would just have to settle and be the best friend that Linda had ever had in her life.

**Meanwhile…**

Linda was sitting on a chair in the kitchen just staring at the table, Stephanie was watching her whilst making a cup of tea for her mom. She was so worried about her, Stephanie had always thought that her mother was the strongest woman in the world but after what she had been through tonight, and the way she was now, Stephanie really wasn't sure anymore. Linda hadn't said a word to her, it was just nods or shakes of the head at the moment.

Stephanie poured the tea and gently put the mug down in front of her mother, Linda didn't even blink.

_"Mom?"_Stephanie said softly, getting no reply or sign that Linda had heard what she said. _"Mom."_Stephanie said just a bit louder, this time Linda turned her head towards her.

_"Your tea's in front of you." _

Linda looked down at the mug in front of her and nodded but made no motion to pick the mug up.

_"Do you want to go into the living room?" _Stephanie asked, _"It's warmer in there and more comfy." _

Linda nodded and picked up her mug and got up out of her chair and walked toward the living room. Stephanie followed her down the hall and into the living room, Linda sat down on the couch and Stephanie sat down beside her.

_"Where is he?" _Linda quietly asked, it was barely more than a whisper.

Stephanie wasn't sure what she meant by "he". _"You mean Shane or Dad?"_ Stephanie replied.

Linda shook her head, _"David." _She whispered.

Stephanie put her arm around her mother and could feel she was shaking; Steph gently pried the mug out of her hands and set it down on the coffee table. _"He's in jail now mom, the police have charged him, he's been refused bail and I'm sure that he'll be locked up for a long time."_

Linda nodded and sighed, she tried to hold back the tears but failed to manage it, before she knew it, Stephanie was holding her in her arms and rocking her back and forth just as Linda had done with Stephanie when she was ever upset about anything.

_"Sshh mom, it's okay now. You're safe; he's not going to hurt you anymore." _Stephanie continued rocking her, and silent tears fell down Steph's cheeks, she couldn't believe what was happening to her family.

Linda sobbed in Stephanie's arms, comforted by her words but feeling as though she would never be safe again. _"It hurts Steph, everything hurts. Why did he do it? I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" _She sobbed, she was so tired and she ached so much but she knew she would never sleep.

_"No Mom!" _Stephanie said forcefully, _"This isn't your fault; you didn't do anything wrong, nothing at all. David is the one who did something wrong, he shouldn't have done that to you, he deserves to be locked up for the rest of his life. This isn't your fault."_

Stephanie continued rocking her when she heard the front door close, so did Linda who jumped in Stephanie's arms.

_"It's okay mom, it'll just be Shane and Dad. Sshh."_

Vince walked into the living room, followed by Shane; he stopped when he saw Linda in Stephanie's arms. They both stood there and Stephanie looked at them with desperation in her eyes, she didn't know how to help Linda, she didn't know what to say.Vince looked at Linda, she was a complete wreck, he slowly walked over to Steph and Linda, knelt down in front of Linda and motioned for Stephanie to let her go. Stephanie gently loosened her grip on her mother and whispered.

_"Dad's here now," _

Vince gently began to put his arms around Linda as Stephanie let her go and Linda slowly put her arms around Vince and rested her head on his shoulder, she was sobbing uncontrollably and Vince rocked her back and forth in his embrace. Stephanie slowly got up and went over to Shane, who embraced his sister, they walked out of the room and left Vince and Linda alone, if Linda was going to open up to anyone, it would be Vince.


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: Behind This Façade – Chapter 21  
AUTHOR: Kerry  
RATING: PG-17  
CONTENT: Attempted rape in later chapters  
CATEGORY: Angst/Adult  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no one.  
DISTRIBUTION: yahoo groups. Please ask

CHARACTERS: Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Paul, Marissa, Declan. David is my own creation.

Chapter 21

An hour later Vince was sitting beside Linda on the couch with his arms still around her, Linda's head was resting on his chest, neither of them were asleep but Linda had calmed down a lot now. Her eyes were still red and her cheeks tear stained, now and again she still let out the occasionally sob and Vince's arms would tighten around her and he would whisper soothing words in her ear.

The living room door slowly opened and Shane and Stephanie slowly walked in, Linda looked up at them.

_"You two should go home now, I'll be okay." _Linda said softly.

Both of them looked at their father, and he nodded. _"I'll take care of her."_

_"Alright then," _Shane said. _"Call us if you need anything."_

Stephanie walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek, _"bye mom, I'll see you again tomorrow," _Stephanie looked at the clock, _"or later on today." _It was 7:00am and not one of them had a wink of sleep.

Shane also kissed his mother and said goodbye to her and they both walked out.

Linda and Vince heard the front door click shut and Linda looked up at Vince. _"You must be pretty tired." _Linda said quietly.

Vince nodded, _"you must be too." _

_"I am, but I don't think I'd be able to sleep at the moment." _Linda said.

_"Maybe you should try; you've been through a lot. You'll need all the strength you can get."_

Linda nodded.

_"Come on," _Vince said, getting up and taking her hand. _"I bet that as soon as your head hits the pillow, you'll be out like a light." _

Linda gave a small smile and got up with him; Vince led her up the stairs and took her into what was their old bedroom. _"You sleep in here, I'll leave the door open and I'll be right across the hall. You call me if you need me."_

Linda nodded and looked down. __

_"What is it?" _Vince asked, sensing something was wrong.

Tears formed in her eyes again and she sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Linda?" _

_"Can I have a bath first?" _Linda whispered.

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her, _"Of course you can, you know you don't have to ask." _

_"I feel… I feel so… so dirty after what he's done." _Linda eventually got out.

Vince brought her into a hug, _"You're beautiful Linda, you always have been and you always will be. It doesn't matter what he's done to you, nothing will ever change that in my eyes."_

They sat there in silence, embraced in a hug for a while until Vince spoke. _"I'll go and run your bath." _He said, slowly getting up, he opened one of the suitcases he had brought back from Linda's apartment with Shane and got a robe out and laid it down on the bed. _"You get ready yeah, and I'll run you a nice long hot bath with all the smelly stuff that you like." _

The corners of Linda's mouth turned up in a small smile and she looked at Vince. _"Thanks."_

Vince nodded and walked into the en-suite bathroom. He began running the bath and five minutes later he was joined by Linda who had changed into her robe. Linda sat on the side of the tub and watched him, he could sense her eyes on him and he looked over at her.

_"What is it?" _He asked softly as he added some bath salts to the water.

Linda shook her head, _"nothing." _She replied and looked down, there was nothing but the sound of running water for a few seconds until Linda spoke again with a look of realisation on her face. _"Hey, this is a pay per view weekend, don't you have to fly to __California__ today and start getting ready for tomorrow night?"_

_"Now, I don't know if you know this or not, but as the Chairman of the company I can pretty much do whatever I want when it comes to attending televised events." _He smiled at her, _"I'm pretty sure the kids will be able to cope with just one pay per view," _he shrugged, _"and I'm only on the end of a phone if they need some advice."_

_"Vince, don't stay just because of me, please go." _

Vince shook his head, _"I've already made my mind up about this Linda, you need me more than they do at the moment. You're what's most important to me." _

_"Vince…" _Linda swallowed a lump in her throat back down. _"I really appreciate everything you're doing for me but at the moment I'm just not ready to…"_

Vince looked horrified; the last thing he wanted her to think was that he was pressuring her. _"No, Linda, I know that. I know that it's not the time right now and I'm not trying to put any pressure on you, please don't think that. But you can't deny that you need a friend right now?" _Vince asked switching off the tap.

Linda looked at him and slowly shook her head, _"No, I can't deny that. I'm sorry." _She said quietly.

_"There's nothing to apologise for," _Vince said. _"Well, I'll leave you to it and I think I'll go and take a shower. If you need anything, you know to call; I'll just be in the en-suite bathroom of the spare room." _

Linda nodded and watched him walk out and close the door. She sighed, removed her robe and slid into the bath, wishing that she could wash away the feeling of David's hands all over her body and forget his lingering smell.


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Behind This Façade – Chapter 22  
AUTHOR: Kerry  
RATING: PG-17  
CONTENT: Attempted rape in later chapters  
CATEGORY: Angst/Adult  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no one.  
DISTRIBUTION: yahoo groups. Please ask

CHARACTERS: Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Paul, Marissa, Declan. David is my own creation.

Chapter 22

Vince got out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He wandered into the bedroom adjacent to the bathroom and put on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt; he put his robe around him and stood there for a while. There was no sound of movement from Linda's room so he assumed she was still in the bath.

He walked down the stairs and put the kettle on to make a cup of tea. The phone rang and Vince jumped, he was thinking in his own little world.

_"Hello?" _Vince answered, wondering who was calling at this hour; it was only 7:30am.

_"Dad, it's me." _Shane replied.

_"Hi Shane, what's up?" _Vince said stifling a yawn.

_"You or Mom weren't asleep were you?" _

_"Nah, I've just got out of the shower and your Mom's in the bath, I'm going to try and encourage her to go to bed after that, she needs her sleep."_

_"Yeah," _Shane said with a sigh. _"Look, I know this is probably the last thing on your mind now but I was wondering, what's the plan for the pay-per-view this weekend?" _

_"Umm," _Vince said shaking his head, _"Well, if it's okay with you and Steph, can you both take charge at the pay-per-view this weekend? I'm going to stay here with your Mom, I really don't think it's a good idea to drag her along all the way to California, I think she just wants some peace and quiet and familiar surroundings. I'm on the end of a phone if you need anything."_

_"That's fine Dad, I had a feeling that's what you would say anyway. What should I tell people? They're going to be asking where you are." _

_"I don't know Shane, uh, just say I wasn't feeling too well or something, I know it's lame, if you can come up with anything better feel free, but just don't say anything about your Mom."_

_"It'll come out eventually Dad, especially when this is dragged through the courts, and they're going to know about the charges against you too, I think you're pretty lucky you haven't got reporters knocking at the door already actually." _

_"I know, I know, but not yet. Linda needs to deal with it first before anyone starts asking questions." _

_"Okay, we do it your way. Let Mom know me and Ris are thinking of her, I'll phone Steph, let her know the deal about this weekend."_

_"Thanks son," _Vince said quietly, saying a silent prayer that he had Shane to rely upon.

_"No problem, I guess I'll see you in the middle of the week sometime."_

Vince nodded, _"Sure, good luck this weekend, not that you need it, I taught you well."_

Shane laughed, _"Yeah you did, love you both,"_

_"Love you too Shane. Bye."_

_"Bye." _There was a click and Shane was gone, Vince put down the phone just as the kettle boiled. He poured some tea for him and Linda and took it upstairs, he heard her rustling around in the bedroom and with his elbow knocked on the door.

_"Come in," _Linda said quietly.

Vince nudged the door open and walked in smiling at her. _"Here you go, I got you some tea." _

Linda was sitting on the edge of the bed in some white silk pyjamas and gave him a small smile, _"Thanks,"_ she said as he put he cup down on the bedside cabinet.

_"You're welcome, and if you're really lucky, after you've had a rest, I'll even cook you some breakfast,"_

Linda raised her eyebrows at him sceptically, _"You? Cook?" _She said in a disbelieving tone. _"If I remember correctly, you can't even boil an egg." _

_"Well, my dear, I have become quite the chef since you moved out, you might be pleased to know."_

Linda looked down, for a moment it had almost seemed to her as though nothing had happened. Vince sensed the change in her and it just occurred to him what he said.

_"Oh Lin, I'm sorry."_

Linda waved it off, _"its okay, we can't pretend nothings happened, as much as I'd like to."_

There was silence for a couple of seconds until Vince spoke again, _"I'll leave you to get some sleep, I'll leave the door open and I'll be right across the hall if you need anything. I'll try and get some sleep too." _

Linda nodded, _"Thanks for all you're doing Vince," _

_"I'll always be here for you Lin, whatever you need." _He held her gaze for a couple of seconds and then turned around and walked out, Linda thought about what he had said for a while and then got under the duvet and as Vince had said she would, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.


End file.
